The Big Book of Pokemon Sex Stories
by Tepig Gal
Summary: A series of different pokemon sex stories each chapter based on a request posted in a review. Write a short simple description of your pokemon sex story and YOU could be the inspiration for my next chapter!
1. Rules and Notes

**Welcome to my third fanfic! If you are unfamilliar with how these types of fanfics work, read below. If not, start reviewing and requesting!**

So, here's what's gonna happen. You have to tell me an idea in a review and I may use that idea in a chapter. Here's an example:

KittyBurger194:

Hello! PLEASE PLEASE DO MINE: A male pikachu/female buneary. Buneary is jealous of ash, getting all of pikachu's attention. She devises a plan to get Ash out of the way and that leaves pikachu with buneary all alone. Then the action starts. Thanks, bye!

Now, I would say: This request was by KittyBurger194 and I hope you enjoy. (or something)

RULES:

1) I will not accept any human/human. Only pokemon/pokemon or pokemon/human!

2) They must have a gender! I will accept pokemon like magnemite if you give them a gender!

3) NO HATERS! If I see any "EWWW! That's disgusting! WHY DO YOU WRITE THIS STUFF!" reviews, here's my reply. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! You are the one who clicked and decided to read!"

NOTES:

1) Not all requests will be used. I will try to do most of them but if there are too many it's unlikely they all get done.

2) You can use characters from the anime or your own. I will allow you to make up your own characters like a shy girl with blonde hair named Lila or something.

3) My updates will be slow due to work and school.

Thanks, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: XxSatoshiTainakaxX

**My first request is from XxSatoshiTainakaxX.**

**May(anime)/her blaziken(male). she's travelling to snowpoint city and suddenly is trapped in a snowstorm so she take refuge in a cave and ask her blaziken to keep her warm, in the middle of the action, she falls deeply in love with blaziken to the point of begging to impregnate her.**

**Thanks for your review, here you go!**

Chapter 1: A Winter Storm

May was travelling through Sinnoh, after completing her Hoenn quest, she decided to take out her next mission in this new region. She had a team of 3, Blaziken, her first Sinnoh pokemon Pachurisu and a soon-to-be Garchomp which she caught at the cute Gible stage.

Her next destination was Snowpoint City, there was bound to be a new contest and yet another challenge. May had to travel through snowstorms, blizzards and hail to get to the city she was looking for.

"Urgh, I can... barely see!" May's voice echoed as she held one hand in front of her face to travel through some cold weather.

May grinned as she spotted a cave.

"I can take refuge in that cave!" May thought.

May smiled as an idea struck her head. She sent out her favourite pokemon, Blaziken to guide her through the dark cave. Blaziken, the flaming pokemon was released from its pokeball.

"Blaziken, flame up please so you can heat me up and help me see in this cave." May pleaded.

Blaziken nodded and did as commanded. The heat from Blaziken's body burned the cave and started a small fire which he kept an eye on.

"Thanks Blaziken!" May happily shivered and got out Blaziken's pokeball to return him when a roar interrupted her.

May jumped back, was caught by Blaziken and sighed.

"What was that?"

Blaziken shrugged its shoulders in reply after putting May down. He sat down with his legs crossed while May sat on a rock in the same position, waiting for the storm to be over. The fiery blaze pokemon began meditating to pass the time. Blaziken blushed as he stared at his slightly shorter trainer's panties.

"Blaziken?" May questioned.

Blaziken shook his head and returned to medatating. May wandered what made him so embaressed as she saw a 'red pole' emerge from a cream fluff in the middle of his legs, making May's face turn red.

"Bla-blaziken..." mumbled Blaziken.

"You... wanna do it?" translated May, getting wet.

She nodded, "If it makes you happy! It's not for any other reason.. OKAY?!"

Blushing, Blaziken agreed and rushed up to May, sliding up her shirt, sucking on one breast, and squeezing the other.

May moaned, encouraging Blaziken to go further. May pushed away which lowered Blaziken's face until he realised she was getting undressed!

Blaziken gasped at the sight of her beutiful undressed trainer. May blushed as she knelt down, face-to-face with her starter's large cock.

She began with her finger tips, slowly brushing the tip and teasing Blaziken. After a few minutes, May got serious and stuffed the amazingly large and warm penis in her mouth. Blaziken moaned in pleasure and May went faster. She licked the tip, breathing heavily.

Blaziken noticed this and sat down, with his legs out, patting the area near his member luring May. Then, Blaziken couragously pressed his mouth agains May's soft lips and they passionately kissed. Their toungues touched, Blaziken gripped May's left breast, May groomed Blaziken's dick. Their eyes met, both showing a look of unsatisfaction.

Blaziken leaned over, pushing May's back to the floor. May grinned as she spread her legs apart.

"I don't care if it's wrong to be doing this with pokemon. If it's with you, I don't mind. But, be gentle. It's my first time," informed May.

"Blaze," he agreed as he slowly entered May's vagina.

May screamed in pain, Blaziken slowed down but May gestured to keep going. After a while, the pain faded away, and pleasure replaced it.

"Yes, YES!" May jofully exclaimed.

Blaziken went faster, faster and faster until finally releasing his cum inside of her.

May's blue eyes sparkled, still wanting more. They went on like this, again and again until finally settling down to sleep at 1AM.

May slept with Blaziken, hugging his manly chest and when morning came round, they were ready to leave. May continued her journey with Blaziken out of his pokeball.

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed, I think it might be a bit short though. Please Review and request. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: DeCaf M4

**Welcome, this request was PMed to me. DeCaf M4's description:**

**Brandon is caught by Chaika (Pyroar) in heat after wondering through her territory; And given a choice of satisfying the Pokemon, or facing the consequences for trespassing. Brandon complies slowly at first; but after a rolling romp in the woods, the two become mates, and Chaika is even impregnated by the human.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Territorial Protection

Brandon, a young male with dark brown hair, walked through a deep forest on his journey through the region of Kalos. Carefully, he placed one foot in front of the other, hoping to not awaken or be noticed by any pokemon. He may sound like a coward, but in reality, he was being smart.

Eventually, the young boy found himself at a clearing. However, the path he had followed so far turned the opposite direction which meant he would have to go the other way, but he just ignored the path, and went up to the clearing so he could take a nap.

He decided to sleep by a tree, an oak tree. The same type of tree his father proposed to his mother, and the same type of tree where they created Brandon.

"Wow," he gasped at the sight of the tall tree.

Brandon sat down, pulled his hoodie of his head, and slowly began falling asleep.

A rustling noise dragged Brandon from his sleep, he awoke to find a beautiful female Pyroar scratching the threads of his favourite green hoodie.

"Who're you?! What do you think you're doing?!" Brandon exclaimed.

Pyroar flamed up in anger and unleashed a weak ember attack.

"Py...ROAR!" it exclaimed.

"You're name, Chaka?"

Pyroar shook her head and repeated itslef.

"Chaika!" Brandon corrected, "Chaika, I mean no harm to you and your kind."

"Pyroar, py py roar!"

"Face the consequences, or satisfy you?" translated Brandon.

Brandon nodded in agreement. He chose to satisfy Chaika, making Chaika raise a paw to her head, helping her think.

After a while, she had an idea. It was mating season for her kind and every male had gotten a partner already, this strange human would have to do.

Chaika released her claws and was about to rip, Brandon's clothes when Brandon pushed Chaika away. Chaika growled until realising Brandon was stripping himself and put his clothes in a pile to the side.

Chaika, even though she was unsatisfied with having to mate with this human, started by licking Brandon's slightly larger than average member. It was already hard. She started to suck the tip until finally beginning to suck the whole thing.

Brandon moaned and grabbed Chaika's left tit. Chaika moaned in return while Brandon began to suckle it. Chaika and Brandon continued on until they both felt a struck of a disease. Not a contagous disease, not a dangerous disease, not even a disease in a hospital! The disease, of love.

"Chaika, I... I love you!" Brandon mumbled, blushing.

Chaika replied with a "Nya," meaning something like "Me too,".

They got serious. Chaika laid down on her back, spread her legs apart and gave Brandon a good view of her vagina. Brandon put his hands near the Pyroar's shoulders, lay his feet behind him, his penis right in front of her down lips and pushed into Chaika's direction. Continuing to thrust, Brandon moaned and after a while, cummed.

Chaika looked up, it was dark. She would have to return to her pack. Just as she got up to leave, Brandon pulled her down, squeezed her breast with one hand and played with her flap using the other.

Chaika was wet again, she couldn't leave now. Chaika knelt down with her elbows on the ground, tail wagging high and her head turned to stare at Brandon, begging for more with a puppy face. Brandon smiled and inserted his dick into her asshole. His trick had worked.

Brandon and Chaika had cummed multiple times. They had been going on for the entire night, the sun was rising. Brandon took his clothes and put them on. Chaika was sad to see him going, Brandon was sad to see him leaving her. A tear rolled down both of their cheeks. That was when they realised they couldn't be apart when they were so perfect together.

Brandon turned back, Chaika lept into his arms and grabbed an empty pokeball which she knocked her head against and was dragged into the pokeball.

"Chaika!" exclaimed Brandon while smiling knocking her head to the side.

Chaika immedietly got herself out of the pokeball adn passionately kissed Brandon. Brandon kissed back and continued his journey with his new beautiful fire pokemon.

**Thanks! I hope you liked it. Also, please don't write any requests for a while since I am trying to get all of them done. Thank you for all your support, please follow and favourite! By the way, I kinda don't know how to end these well so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3: Thor94

**Thank you for all your reviews, requests and of course, support! This'll be the third story, thor94's description:**

**Mewtwo/Ash**

**Mewtwo search his soulmate, but being altered clone pokemon doesn't want mating with him. as last hope he turning to only friend who accepted his excistance and shown him love: a young boy called Ash.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3: Last Hope can Be the Best

Mewtwo flew aimlessly around his small island with a very cross face that secretly had a tear in his eyes.

"Why? Why doesn't anyone want to be with me?! I'm SO strong!" Mewtwo raged yet again.

Suddenly, he had an idea. The one creature who actually accepted him, the one creature who wasn't afraid of him, the one creature who was worthy of being his soulmate, a young boy named Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash was taking a bath. He took off his hat first, then his coat and shirt after finally taking his jeans and boxers revealling his rather hard and large cock.

Out of nowhere, Mewtwo teleported into the bath with a splash right next to Ash!

"Me-MEWTWO?!" Ash gulped as he covered his private part.

Mewtwo kissed Ash's lips just to shut him up and used his psychic powers to explain his problem.

Ash pushed Mewtwo back, "What're you doing?!" Ash stuttered.

Mewtwo teleported them to a beautiful flowery field. Ash fell back, his bare skin touching the itchy grass and Mewtwo fell on top of him. Ash's face was at Mewtwo's hard dick, Mewtwo was at Ash's dick and began sucking it.

"M-mew-ewtwo?!" stammered Ash before moaning.

Ash got aroused and began to lick Mewtwo's member. Mewtwo moaned in return and returned to sucking, bobbing his head.

Minutes later, they stopped and Mewtwo got off Ash. Ash had a sad face as he turned his head to stare at Mewtwo. Mewtwo evily smiled.

"If you want more, beg!" Mewtwo offered.

Ash's head perked up, "Beg?"

"Yeah, get on your knees, face-to-face with my dick!" Shamelessly called Mewtwo.

Ash did what he said and begged quietly, "Please give me your co.."

"Louder!"

"PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK!" Ash repeated.

Ash was greatly embarressed, his red face made it worse.

"Good boy, Ash." Mewtwo praised, "Now let's get started!"

Ash nodded. Mewtwo modelled a position that Ash copied, palms on the grass, knees on the grass, ass in the air.

Mewtwo slowly pushed into Ash's hole. Ash moaned on the first push. This made it harder to contain himself. Mewtwo couldn't hold it in and thrusted faster and faster. Suprisingly, Ash was okay and wanted more but Mewtwo still apologised.

Mewtwo and Ash tried swapping positions. It was uncomfortable for both, Mewtwo felt like the master and Ash like the servant. It was just wrong. They decided to go back to their original position.

A while later, they were tired out. They had came multiple times. Ash was in deep sleep already. Mewtwo smiled and teleported to a new island with proper furniture where he placed Ash on a double bed and slept next to him.

Mewtwo had done it, he found the perfect loyal soulmate, even if it was a human and a male.

**And done! A new chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's taking so long to get these done, took like 2 days for this one.**


	5. Chapter 4: Zeta

**Thanks for your reviews, I can't believe I've got 11 reviews already! This one's from Zeta (guest review).**

**M Arbok M Seviper/F Trainer, no description.**

**Here it goes! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Swamp Sex

Ally, a blonde female trainer, was on her way from her small Hoenn town to the large Pokemon League. Her quest had taken her very far from home.

She was now travelling through muddy swamp areas, filled with poison types, most of her partners had fainted, the remaining were badly poisoned, getting hurt with every step she took. What could she do? She had no berries or potions that would heal poison and was really far from a pokemon center. To make it worse she had no teleport or fly and beacause she was in the swamps, it would take a very long time to reach the center when being tugged down by the ground like gum stuck to a shoe.

"Ferrari, I choose you! Go and help him out Quagmire!" called Ally as she was being attacked by a Seviper and an Arbok.

A Combusken and Quagsire popped out of their pokeball and diveball, soon landing on the battlefield. They said their names and did as commanded.

"Ferrari, go in for a headbutt and Quagmire, earthquake!" she ordered not realising earthquake would effect her starter.

Ally slapped her forehead, "Return Ferrari..." she said as she took out the pokemon's pokeball and let the fainted fire type get a rest.

Quagmire the Quagsire sighed the ground-water pokemon as it fainted.

"Oh no!" cried Ally when she realised that the aggresive pokemon wouldn't quit, eying Ally's private parts.

The two snake-like pokemon hissed, somehow Ally understood what they were hissing about, they were unsatisfied with the battle and gave Ally a choice, make them feel good or get attacked. It was obvious to her what she would have to choose, she knew exactly what to do.

"I'll... ha-have... I'll do.. sex..." Ally mumbled.

The pokemon looked confused, tilting there heads to the against a tree, Ally demonstrated, pulling down her skirt and panties, revealing her wet slit. She pulled them off completely, put them in a pile at the side soon attracting the pokemon.

They sniffed her crotchual area like dogs. Ally slipped her finger inside it, moaning as well to set the mood. Seviper stuck out his long tounge, licking Ally's wet crotch. Seviper continued licking, picking up the speed making Arbok's curiosity rise.

When Arbok finally did try, Ally's juices were leaking out, a sweet substance which was a sort of addictive causing them to lick faster.

Soon, they became greedy, unleashing poison attacks on each other deciding who got the girl.

"Stop!" Ally cried taking off all her clothes and throwing them onto the pile.

Ally put her elbows against a tree, legs flat on the ground. She led Arbok's dick to her mouth and Seviper's to her vagina. They both began pushing into her, Ally sucking Arbok's penis seductively, her vagina being so tight making it hard, created grunting noises from Seviper. Arbok reached his long tail and curled it around Ally's slightly large left breast.

Ally showed a sign telling them to stop. They were angry but obeyed. To their suprise, all she did was switch position. One leg in the air, leaning against the tree, the other on the ground, both arms holding the tree as hard as she could. She spwapped positions, so the pokemon did too.

Arbok's penis was different, slightly smaller and definitely more gentle helping Ally enjoy it more. Seviper's cock tasted different too, it was bigger so Ally couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth.

Seviper and Arbok cummed at the same time, both realeasing it into Ally. Moaning, Ally passed out. Serviper and Arbok were worried but they could tell she was breathing and her heart beating, they were smart enough to realise how she is kept alive. With nothing they could do, both poison snake-like pokemon slept beside the naked trainer, Ally, the typical good-looking blonde, one pokemon on each side.

**I know the lemon parts are getting short. I have lots to do and I think it's getting to me.**


	6. Chapter 5: Guest

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter, (5 already?!)! This one was from a Guest. **

**I'm only doing the dominate latios/trainer since I've already done a male Blaziken with May pairing. **

**Thank you! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Legendary Day

Lily was a young female trainer, her friends called her Lil. She had never been scared by a pokemon, not even once. Lily had 2 pokemon, a grass type Leafeon, who she started her journey with as an Eevee, and a Pichu who recently hatched from a little yellow egg, both male pokemon.

Every night, Lily would have sex with her favourite little Eevee and he loved it. Because she was never scared of a pokemon, she'd had sex with a wild Gabite, her friend's Tyranitar, her dad's Gallade, a FEMALE Lopunny and her only pokemon, Eevee (Leafeon).

Now, Lily was in Kanto, she was on her way to visit her cousin, Leo. His appearance was similar to Lily's, chestnut eyes, brown hair, short height. Their personalities were similar too, both liked pokemon and secretly, sex with them.

She was travelling by bus, hoping to find some rare pokemon at a tourist attraction, an eroded field that had created a secret area that only she had realised about, a portal to a whole different dimension.

When the bus stopped at her destination, she got off alone with a sneaky grin after paying. The field was exactly as it had been described. Creeping around the corner, looking for any spies, she opened the portal with a flick of her hand.

"That was easy!" suspiciously frowned Lily, "Too easy,"

Lily popped in, one body part at a time, first a leg, then the other, a head next and both arms.

"Wow!" Lily gasped.

She was now in a field exactly like the other one yet... different. No eroded area! This could mean 2 things, either a coincidence had just occured, or a time leap! This portal must've been a pokemon's fault.

Curiously, Lily crept around for a while, she didn't want any trouble with the pokemon that lived here. A rustle of a bush caught her attention, she eyed her surroundings before placing her hands on the sides of a tree and looking in front of her.

"Latios?! Latias?!" whispered Lily with her eyes wide open.

A Latios and a Latias flew there, two legendaries, right before her eyes. Lily wanted a closer look, could it be real? Lily leaned forward and accidentally tripped over a stone causing her to fall backwards.

The loud noise scared both the pokemon. Whoosh noises flew through the air, Lily thought they had flown away but she was wrong. A slight outline of their body was visible, they had camouflaged perfectly! One outline disappeared, Latias had teleported to the portal and left, still invisable.

A while later, Latios reappeared, flying towards Lily!

"I don't want to disturb you, I'm sorry!" She rushed.

"Do not worry, we mean you no harm either. I am Latios and my sister back there was Latias." Latios introduced using his psychic abilities.

"Yes, I know. What are you doing in Kanto though?" Lily questioned.

"Well, we are being hunted down back in Hoenn, no-one expects us here though so we are safe." explained the blue pokemon.

"Then, how can you tell I'm not evil?"

"Because," Latios paused, hovering just above the ground, "I can sense it. You prefer to... do stuff with them,"

Embarresed, Lily turned away.

"Hold on, YOU CAN TALK?!" Lily realised, turning back to face Latios.

"Do not underestimate my psychic powers." Latios warned.

"Sorry," Lily appologised as she saw something rather interesting.

Latios looked down to see what she was staring at, his fully emerged cock. Lily couldn't ignore the urge to have sex with him, a legendary pokemon in a different dimension where no-one would find her who wants to do it with her too! How could it be so obvious about what to do.

Lily rushed forwards, took hold of his pole and gently began sucking it. Latios moaned in pleasure, although he had done this many times with his sister, it felt better with a human stranger.

"Hey, Latios... Do you like it?" after a nod, Lily continued, "Then... Then, please... HAVE A BABY WITH ME!"

Lily changed her position to lying down on her side with one of her legs on the ground and the other leg upwards. Latios looked up Lily's wet pussy, just waiting for a certain someone to push something in.

Latios hovered slightly about the ground, his cock grew larger as he fondled Lily's boobs, teasing her. Finally, Latios pushed his dick into her, starting to gain speed, Lily loved the feel of a legendary's dick, smooth, gentle, way better then any pokemon she had tried with.

They moaned as they both cummed at the same time. Giggles echoed through the field. After continuing for a while, they cummed yet again and at the same time.

"Latios, we've cummed twice, a third time is a lot! I've... never went this far," nerviously stated Lily.

"Do not worry, Lily." reassured Latios, stopping.

Lily suggested a change of position. Latios agreed. Lily stayed on the grass but on her back with her legs spread apart, a great view of her vagina, pratically begging for Latios's penis.

Not willing to wait, Latios used a large push of energy creating a loud moan from Lily. Latios got faster, faster and faster until he released a load of cum, this time, not at the same moment as Lily.

Lily was still nude as she dozed off to sleep. Latios grinned and settled down as he left to his secret tree home that he shared with his sister, her sister was fast asleep with a human male. Latias often brought humans home with her, this time it was Latios's turn to bring the human, Lily was in his small hands. They fell asleep on a human double bed together, Lily, Latios, Latias and Leo slept together happily.

"Goodnight Lily," he muttered as he fell asleep.

**Thanks so much for your reviews, I hope it was enjoyable. I really can't accept more requests as I am trying to complete all the requests already. **


	7. Chapter 6: Xorobukkit

**Hi, this is the 6th story which actually amazes me. For the 10th Chapter, I'm thinking of doing a special. If you have any special suggestions, please review! Sorry about how slow updating has been. Anyway, without any further adue (Dunno how that's spelt), here's the story from Xorobukkit, enjoy!**

**Characters: Female Trainer named Katie, Zoroark.**

**Plot: Katie is raped by her Zoroark while she is at the spa.**

Chapter 6: An Eventful Holiday

"What is it?" Katie asked her mum, holding a brightly coloured box and shaking it around curiously.

It was the brunette's birthday and her mother had just given her a heavy box that had a shiny red ribbon tied on top. Her mum nodded, meaning she could start unwrapping the gift.

Unpationately, Katie took off the ribbon, ripped the wrapping paper off, unfolded the top of the box and lifted her pokemon trainer card, Trainer's Guide, pokedex, free vacation ticket and a pokeball into the air.

The pokeball shimmered in the light of the sun, it appeared to weigh more than an average pokeball. She enlarged the red and white ball, pressed the button and hugged her new pokemon, Zoroark.

"Thanks a lot mum!" Katie happily thanked, examining her new pal.

"You're welcome dear, now, go take that well deserved vacation before your journey!" instructed the wise woman.

Katie nodded and cheerfully bounced away, skipping the entire way to the resort her mum had given her free tickets too. She wanted to call a couple friends over, but when she reached there, she realised that she had forgot to charge her phone.

The glass doors automatically opened as Katie stood in front of them, staring evilly to open them. Inside, a girl dressed neatly in the work uniform awaited customers. Katie handed the ticket over, the girl nodded and received the item as she typed a few things on the computer.

"Okay... Katie? Your room is straight down that hallway, to the left and number 213. Thank you for staying with us and enjoy your vacation, here is a list of extra activities for you and your pokemon to enjoy." informed the worker.

"Right, thanks!" Katie nodded with glee, skipping down the hallway to find her platnium class room.

Her room was very clean, a bright red bed caught Katie's eye first when she entered, red carpet surrounded the room, a wardrobe near the bed sparkled from the light on the other side of the bed. A red couch and a flat screen TV were near the middle of the room.

In the bathroom, there were 2 towels on a silver bar, a huge round bath tub, a shower, a sink with a soap dispenser at the side, drawers and smaller similar things for the pokemon.

"This is GREAT!" gasped Katie, bouncing on the bed.

Soon after, Katie remembered the list, took it out, and skimmed through it. She tightly gripped the paper, eying one particular activity which she excitedly screamed out.

"SPA?!"

Following the small map on the page, Katie located the spa and entered the private platnium one.

"Ahhh," she groaned, entering the warm area with only a towel wrapped around her waist, leaving her head, legs and chest out in the open.

Katie sat down as she heard the sound of a pokeball opening. Suddenly, Zoroark rushed into the spa. Katie screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, covering her breasts in a cross shape with her arms.

Zoroark smirked and and moved her hands, Katie screamed but the sound proof walls made it unable to be heard. Zoroark put his face at Katie's tits and began sucking them making Katie moan.

"Zo-zoroark!" Katie stuttered, kicking Zoroark accidently giving him view of her womanhood.

Zoroark smirked, looking down at Katies wet pussy. Katie's embarressed blushung face made it harder for Zoroark to contain himself, she wanted it too... right?

Zoroark carefully inserted 2 fingers into her vagina and pulled it out, soaked in her wet juices. To tease her, he held it to her nose, expecting her to lick it off, but, she smelt it and began sucking it. His claws scratched her mouth, blood splurted out, covering his fingers with blood.

Feeling like a murder and rapist, Zoroark apologised for everything and tried to help but Katie refusef to give him a chance.

"I don't forgive you." Katie hesitated, "You were going to... snatch my virginity,"

Zoroark gasped,"how could such a good figure be a virgin still? There must've been something wrong with her..." he thought, not knowing it was only her 19th birthday.

"But... I'm really sorry..." Zoroark continued to apologised although it just came out as "Zor... roar zoroark..."

Not being able to understand, Katie turned her head.

Zoroark turned back and shook his head with his evil smirk still planted on.

"No... No please!" Katie yet again helplessly pleaded.

Hissing, Zoroark ripped the towel off her, revealing Katie's feminine figure and squished her boobs.

Katie moaned and pulled Zoroark's hairy arm but failed to get it off.

Zoroark decided to go further, staring at her clit.

"Wa-wait! ZOROARK! Obey me! Your trainer!"

Zoroark paid no attention and held his dick to her scared worried face, "(Suck it, suck it good!)"

Somehow, Katie could understand, "No!"

Zoroark was about to attack when she defended herself with a hand, lowering her head and sucking it with regret.

"Please please no!" she murmered, with Zoroark's manhood still in her mouth.

Katie continued bobbing after he threatened her when she rejected. Tears splashed to the ground from Katie's face.

Zoroark grabbed her hair to stop her.

Confused, Katie looked up and stared at Zoroark but soon changed her expression to happiness, "Are you letting me go?! Am I FREE?!"

Zoroark sighed and changed Katie's posture which soon made her realise what he was intending to do. She tried to pull away.

"ZOROARK, BACK OFF! That... place is strictly off limits!"

Zoroark pushed her hand off, and pumped into her, receiving a loud painful scream.

"Wow, it's... so ti-ti-tight!" Zoroark thought, "A virgin's pussy is so great!"

Katie continued screaming however this only made Zoroark feel encouraged which changed his pacer to a lot faster. Louder screams burst out as blood gushed all over the warm timber floors.

"N-no! S-S-STOP Z-ZO-ZOROARK!"

Zorork disregarded Katie's screams and pushed further in, almost making her pass out.

Eventually, Katie's screams ended and moans began to emerge, completely changing her attitude.

"Ah, ah, ah! Zoroark! Mmmmmnn!" Katie moaned.

Zoroark yelled as he orgasimed in the young female's clit. After, he sighed and backed away, ready to leave.

"N-NO, umm... I..."

Zoroark's puzzled face developed into an evil grin.

"Horny bitch! Bow, on your knees!" Zoroark smirked.

Katie hesitated until deciding to do so.

"Now plead slut!"

"Please Zoroark! Give me your c-co-cock!" she begged.

Zoroark tugged on her hair, making her suck his lower region.

This continued for a few minutes with Katie soon getting bored. She turned her head, and they changed to the same posture as before.

"YES! Fuck me!"

Zoroark thrusted, quickly gaining speed. Soon, he let out a second load making Katie yell once more.

Thrusting faster, the dark type lost himself and opened the door to leave, gasping for air. Katie picked her towel, wrapped it around her body and took Zoroark's pokeball. She sneaked out, carrying her tired Zoroark in her arms.

When she changed and reached her room, Katie flopped onto her bed and fell asleep... Zoroark secretly having another round, fingering her while she slept.

**I'm really sorry! This took a really long time! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a favourite, follow and review! YOU could be the inspiration for my next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 7: Slenderbrine

**Hello. Thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows! Enjoy this chapter inspired by Slenderbrine.**

**Dawn is walking through a swamp in Sinnoh and accidentally awakens a Tangrowth from a wet dream. As revenge, it punished her; with tentacles!**

Chapter 7:

A young girl with dark blue hair pulled her foot upwards with force, struggling to get her shoe out of sticky swamp water.

"Come on!" sighed Dawn, pulling her foot out but leaving her shoe stuck.

Dawn picked her shoe up and carried it as she stepped out of the murky puddle.

"I want to go home!" cried Dawn frantically.

Dawn's scream was so loud, it had disturbed a Tangrowth who was in the middle of a dirty dream. Her face dropped as Tangela's cry echoed through the swamp.

"Uh-oh!" thought Dawn as she slowly turned around and saw the tentacled figure approaching her.

It roared and picked up Dawn in the air using its bluey-green tentacles.

"AHHHH!" screamed Dawn, looking at the ground below her.

Tangela used one tentacle to lift up her shirt and slipped one up her bra which she then curled around her breast.

Dawn screamed," AHH! PERV, GET OFF ME!"

The wild Tangela took no notice of her screams and did the same to her other boob creating another scream from the helpless girl.

Eventually, her screams were loud enough to reach other trainers. A lesbian, and two male trainers gathered around, watching as the Tangela proceeded, taking off her boots and skirt fully, exposing her soaked underwear.

The grass-poison pokemon teased Dawn by rubbing her clit using a tentacle.

"A-Ah! Ho-how many ten-tenta-tentacles do y-y-you have?!"

It smirked and removed Dawn's panties, rubbing her bare ass..

"Not there!" she moaned.

Tangela continued teasing her for a while until finally pushing it into her vagina. Blood rained over the small crowd and they tried to dodge it. Dawn had not yet realised the group below and began crying loudly.

"It hurts!" Dawn cried,"Tangela your tentacles are so big! They barely fit!"

Tangela continued to ignore the screams as he pushed further. The pokemon moved faster and faster, climaxing twice.

"I-i'm at my limit!" Dawn said, orgasiming as well.

She was about to pass out, hoping it was all a dream, when Tangela pumped faster, so fast Dawn and Tangela cummed at the exact same time!

Tangela sighed, this was getting boring. He smiled and removed his tentacle, placing it in her asshole.

"N-no! Please! Not there!" she pleaded as he shoved it in.

Dawn moaned while Tangela curled her breasts with two tentacles although she regretted it since it encouraged him to push further, and harder.

"A-AH!"

Another smirk spread across the Tangela's face as he continued roughly.

After another orgasm, Dawn finally passed out. Tangela decided he'd had his fun and carried Dawn back to the pokemon center at the end of the swamp.

Retracting his tentacles, Tangela muttered something,"Thank you, virgin,"

**Yeah, I told you, endings aren't really my thing. Anyway, the 10th special is coming up and I have an idea of what I might do but please send your suggestions as well as suggestions for chapters! Until next chapter, bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Jakey123

**Hello again, another chapter. Thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites and follows! The next suggestion was from Jakey123:**

**I have a request for a pairing between male ash and male pikachu. There isnt any very good stories on them and the half-decent ones are all very short. **

Chapter 8: Sex to Save a Life

"Pikachu! Please... PLEASE!" Ash cried,"Wake up..."

The machine beside the pokemon's bed beeped faster, was Ash's words getting through to him? Suddenly, Pikachu's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed receiving a big hug from his trainer.

"Pikachu! You're... okay!" Ash exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Nurse Joy walked in with a clipboard as Ash finished wiping the tears away.

"Ash, I'm sorry but... Pikachu is not going to be okay."

"W-what do you mean! Look, he's fine."

"No, he may seem fine... but he is in deep pain. Look carefully," Nurse joy informed, squinting.

"I see..." Ash replied, "But, what can you do? Nurse Joy, please help him!"

"I tried to help, but he won't sit still. I need you to calm him down, this needle needs to go in his... Ahm... which only appears if you can arouse him." Nurse Joy explained.

"B-b-but! Nurse Joy, even if I manage to, I'll have to get him to sit still! Pikachu hates needles!"

"Exactly, you might have to umm... Fuck him so that he faints,"

Ash stammered, "F-fu-fuck?"

Ash thought, "My first time with a pokemon! A MALE POKEMON?! A male pikachu, my pikachu..."

"I... I'll do it! for pikachu!" he decided.

Nurse Joy smirked and quickly jabbed Ash with a needle.

"Wha-Where am I? Pikachu!"

Lifting up the pure white covers on the bed he was wrapped in, Ash revealed his abnormally hard cock and his yellow partner slept right at it, sniffing and licking the dick in front of him. Ash jumped back, his legs wobbled and he was a bit weak, a slightly drunk feeling and he unconciously began rubbing his member.

"The hell?!" Ash grunted, dizzily shaking his head.

Pikachu slowly began to open his eyes and gasped at the size of the dick before him.

"Pi-pikachu!" Ash moaned as the electric type sucked on his rock hard cock.

A thought emerged to his head, "Is pikachu gay? How is he this good!"

"Or maybe... I'm gay?"

Ash's thoughts were pulled to an entirely different direction as pikachu's head rose and the mouse scurried to his chest, lowering his body to take a nap. Ash pulled the pokemon closer and embraced it in a warm hug and a passionate kiss.

"Pi-ka?" It questioned between short kisses.

Ash stopped, thinking pikachu had disliked what he was doing but surprisingly, Pikachu leaned in for another kiss, sliding his tongue under Ash's lips. Pikachu allowed a few moans escape his lips but he restrained himself from doing so after a while, trying to act manly and show he was not perverted.

Pulling back, Ash picked up Pikachu and put him on the matress. Pikachu looked around, sniffed the air and then turned around to stare at his trainer. Ash smiled back reassuringly with a thumbs up.

Satisfied, Pikachu relaxed, allowing the human to set a position for him, a position letting not only Ash but pikachu as well to feel a great amount of pleasure.

Ash hesitated, noting the worried face of his friend but it shook its head meaning, "Go on."

He decided to start slowly, sliding two fingers inside Pikachu's asshole. Ignoring the pain, yet another moan escaped Pikachu's lips as Ash's fingers pumped faster.

Minutes later, Pikachu was ready and they both prepared themselves, equally worried and excited. Lining up their private parts, Ash began thumping slowly.

"Pi-PI-PIKAAA!" Pikachu screamed.

"Keep, keep your voice down... Someone will hear us!"

Ash stopped, giving Pikachu a chance to regain his posture and catch his breath. Pikachu thanked Ash by turning around and sucking Ash's manhood once more, receiving a satisfying moan.

"Ah!" Ash moaned in relief as he released the load of cum he had been holding back.

Pikachu faced the wall again and they had another round.

Eventually, Pikachu's small dick came into view and the grateful Ash decided to show he could please Pikachu too, lowering his lips and licking the small dick. More moans filled the room as he continued teasing Pikachu until the moans became longer as he sucked it.

A mumble of more in pokemon language was picked up by Ash's ears. Ash picked up Pikachu on its body and placed him to his dick in a crouched position were Pikachu was facing Ash. A few tender kisses later and they were going strong.

Pikachu orgasmed and the moan of his sweet pokemon cumming made Ash cum too.

The tired out yellow pokemon could no longer keep up by midnight and was out cold. Ash was about to grab his clothes and head out but he realised his clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Nurse Joy walked in with a completely ordinary expression despite the naked boy in front of him. She injected the needle and left without a word simply beckoning Ash and leading him and the Pikachu he held tightly in his arms back to the room they were in before.

"Ash, I'm sorry for dragging you out there and that needle!" Nurse Joy apologised as she returned to her orginal form, Zoroark.

Ash shook his head, thanked the pokemon and left, taking Pikachu to a free room in the 'hospital' while secretly knowing he would have a round by himself.

**I hope it was long enough and enjoyable! Thanks for your reviews, suggestions, favourites and follows! I'll be updating weekly so look forward to my next chapter which will be an eeveelution sex story... Which eeveelution should I do?**


End file.
